


First time

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First orgasm with company, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ocurrió le pillo por sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

Cuando ocurrió le pillo por sorpresa.

Bueno, en realidad no tanto gracias a lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí por qué, que recordase, era la primera vez que pasaba.

No era nada a lo que le había acostumbrado.

Primero fue el tirón en el pelo para después quedar atrapado con los pálidos muslos, la tensión en los músculos la puso tan rígida que se mantuvo arqueada mucho rato tras el largo sollozo; en el momento en que los dedos aflojaron los mechones de pelo cayo contra el sofá de manera pausada, como si despertara tras un sueño especialmente placido.

Al apartar los labios de su clítoris y besarla en el muslo dio un respingo, y entonces el olor de las lagrimas llego hasta su nariz.

-¿Levy? -se levanto hasta quedar arrodillado encontrándose con la viva expresión de la vergüenza- ¿Qué pasa?

Intento escabullirse pero consiguió retenerla abrazándola contra el pecho; terminaron allí tumbados, sobre el nuevo sillón lleno de cojines, con una vista perfecta de la pequeña cocina y la puerta de entrada al apartamento del mago. Levy empezó a sollozar de nuevo y como tantas otras veces volvió a acariciarla con las puntas de los dedos en la única forma que había encontrado para tranquilizarla.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-Sí... -respondió tras varios latidos.

Lo cual era casi insultante por que llevaban juntos algo más de dos meses y unas pocas semanas disfrutándose físicamente

El Dragon Slayer dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, y siguió pasando las yemas de los dedos por su espalda lo que consiguió que se mordiera los labios apretando los ojos para evitar llorar; Gajeel era orgulloso, ese tipo de orgullo masculino del que sabe como golpearte para tenerte suplicando, moverse para cogerte desprevenido en los callejones de la ciudad por la noche o para hacer gritar a una mujer de placer durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

Y ahora mismo había quedado demostrado que ella había mentido por qué no había sido así.

-Bueno ahora ya sé como hacer que, no, grites.

-Estúpido Gajeel.

El beso, y la forma en que giro dejándola bajo suya, la mostró que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer un exhaustivo uso de la nueva información.


End file.
